This invention relates to a traction device and in particular to a traction device for use on a motor vehicle axle.
There are many forms of traction devices of varying complexity. One simple form of traction device involves the use of some form of weights. Examples of such traction devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,281 which issued to Steven G. Chandler on Feb. 28, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,169 which issued to George Yim on Nov. 13, 1984. The patented devices include a ballast for mounting in the box of a pick-up truck and a rectangular rack for placing on the bed of a truck between the wheel wells. While such devices may perform in the desired manner, they occupy normally usable storage space in the vehicle. In general the devices act in the same manner as bags of sand in an automobile trunk. Accordingly there exists a need for a simple ballast or weight-type traction device which does not occupy usable space in a vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to meet the above mentioned need by providing a simple traction device for use on the axle housing of a motor vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a traction device which can be used with similar devices to increase traction and which can be easily mounted on and removed from a vehicle axle housing.